The Angel Chronicles
by AquaRock
Summary: "You can't honestly say that all the progress I've made was for naught. Deep down inside, you know you've needed me from the beginning. All of us had roles to play. And I took the one nobody else would have." Non-linear concurrent storyline to There Goes the...Underground? and New York State of Mind


**Chapter 1: Pawns and Princes**

201X, DeMarco residence

_CLICK! _He had picked the lock. He had timed the action concurrently with a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. He quickly opened the door.

The intruder couldn't get too many details of the place. It was dark, and the power was out. Everybody would think the storm just caused a minor outage and their power would be out in the morning. He summoned a small flame above his upward palm. The living room had a large sectional couch that curved the wall behind him and to his left, surrounding a fairly large entertainment center and plasma screen. Laundry was only halfway done; some clothes were folded, yet most of them were tossed every which way, several shirts adorning the sectional, with jeans and suit pants covering the carpet in the middle of the living room. The intruder didn't know what was worse, the thought of walking through all these clothes all day and not doing anything about it, or having to iron out all those wrinkles at some point in time.

To his right was a staircase, the most likely venue he'd need to take. He slowly ascended the staircase, careful not to wake any other residents that may have been there.

He investigated all the surrounding bedrooms. Nobody was home. One room was well-maintained with a made bed, folded towels, and clear floor space; the intruder figured that was a guest room. Another room had a Bedazzled hair dryer and a desk full of cosmetics, the walls lined with posters featuring several groups of male teen idols.

He opened a third bedroom. It was exactly what he needed. A portly man lay supine in his bed, his red silk covers neatly draped over his body. His snore was loud enough for the intruder to feel vibrations against his chest.

The wooden floor creaked as the intruder stepped toward the sleeping man, dissolving the flames hovering over his palm. The sleeping man stirred a bit, a breath catching in his throat. He groggily turned toward the intruder. "Whozit?"

"Hello, Mr. Mayor." The intruder suddenly clutched onto the other's pajama shirt, a cold, white aura forming around his arms. With superhuman strength, he tossed him to the other side of the room, the mayor crashing and breaking through his foldout closet door, grunting upon impact.

He sat there for a second, still in the process of waking up. He scraped off a few suits off of himself, trying to get up.

The intruder walked up to the mayor, summoning flames above his palm once more so that the resident could see who exactly he was dealing with. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Angel. Let's get down to brass tacks." He smiled, yet his toothy grin coupled with his dead, brown eyes and the _fire _effect had caused the resident to gasp slightly.

"Wh-who are you?!" asked the mayor, reaching for something-_anything_-with which to defend himself. His hands clamped on a coat hanger. He stopped and squinted at the intruder. "Wait...you're the kid with the monsters!" the mayor pointed at him.

It was a fair assumption; the two were spitting images of each other. The intruder was a short, black teenager with a wiry stature. However, his face was free from scars unlike his more modern counterpart. His eyes were a light shade of hazel. He wore a grey sweatshirt, khakis, and Nike Air Jordans. An odd combination of apparel, but it was what worked.

"You can say I'm the first of my kind, however this is our first time meeting. Now-" The mayor threw the coat hanger at the Angel's face, the Angel dodging to his left, the hanger clanging on the bedframe behind him. Desperately, the mayor leapt onto his feet and attempted to tackle the Angel. The cold aura appeared around the Angel's arms again as he jabbed at the mayor's chest, causing him to stop in his tracks mid-tackle. The mayor felt a drastic chill throughout his entire body that immobilized him. The flame over the Angel's palm dissipated as he took a step behind the mayor and elbowed him square in the spine, sending him straight to the ground. He heard a groan of pain from the politician as the Angel sat at the foot of his bed, the mayor staying on the ground.

"I do not advise any more resistance, Mr. Mayor. It wouldn't be good for your health." The Angel's voice was modulated, almost like an audiobook narrator. His voice would have been pleasant to listen to if his words weren't so threatening. He summoned a flame from his palm and let it float autonomously in mid-air.

"How...how did you do that?" the mayor asked between breaths, pushing himself up. With a twirl of the Angel's hand, an arrangement of green vines enveloped the mayor, eventually connecting to the ceiling and suspending him in the air, the mayor yelping.

"The more questions you have, the more painful this process will be for you. I can assure you that all of this is real, and this is no fantasy. You **will **open a dialogue with King Asgore. You **will **allow the monsters to live on the surface. And you **will not **discuss what happened here tonight."

The mayor tried to squirm his way out of the vines, slowly swinging from side to side, but the Angel closed his fist and tilted it back to tighten the vines around him. The mayor let out a hiss, trying to breathe.

"Wh-wh-why are you doing this?" the mayor struggled to breathe out.

"Because you discounted them before hearing their full story. The story they gave you only contains about half the truth. You're concerned about the welfare of your own people. Believe me when I say that I do this to help you. And I _can _help you. But if you want to make sure everything goes as well as it could, you will follow my demands."

"And why-" he tried gasping for air, "-should I listen to you?!"

The Angel smiled, closed his eyes, shook his head, and laughed, turning to a serious expression immediately after. "Because I said so. I'm giving you the opportunity to be part of something great. Yet if you will continue to resist, you will force me to look elsewhere for volunteers."

The mayor produced a forced laugh of his own, his face starting to get purple. "You know I have footage of you, right? Inside and out. I don't know how you got in, but the police will find you as soon as this gets to them, even if you _do _kill me."

"Yes...about that. Unfortunately, when you'll try to look for footage, it will appear as though a power outage had swept the entire neighborhood. Main and backup generators are currently down, and nobody knows when they'll come back up." A sinister smile stretched across his face, the Angel's fingers flexing to reveal a small arc of electricity flowing.

The mayor's smile faded. "You're...you're insane! You can't do this!"

"Don't try to put limitations on my capabilities, Mr. Mayor. Remember your current position." The Angel summoned a circle of sharp icicles pointed directly at the mayor's face, slowly getting closer to impaling him. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" The mayor clenched his jaw, hyperventilating as best as he could while still trapped in the vines. At first the Angel didn't answer. "Say WHAT?!" he breathed out.

"Say that you will open dialogue with King Asgore, and that you will allow them to live on the surface."

The icicles were getting closer and closer to his face. The mayor felt the chills of the pointed projectiles, still trying to fight out of the vines' grip. He closed his eyes, eventually realizing it was futile to fight.

"All right, stop! I'll do it!"

The Angel froze the icicles. "You'll do what?"

"I'll talk to the goat! I'll let them in!"

The Angel had a small smile on his face, reveling in the moment.

"Now let me out of here, you crazy f-" The vines dissipated, and the mayor faceplanted on the ground once more. The Angel could hear a slight cracking sound upon impact before the mayor curled over and grasped his nose and eye, cursing.

"I'm glad we were able to see eye to eye on this. And just to show that there are no hard feelings..." The Angel clamped his hand over the mayor's broken nose and black eye, a green aura forming over his hand. The mayor gasped, feeling a strange...relaxing sensation. His nose and eye were brought back to normal, and the pain that shot throughout his entire body was gone, right back to where he was health-wise before this nightmare started. He even started breathing better; whatever thing this mental kid was doing was reversing some of the effects of his smoking problem.

The mayor's mouth hung agape. No doubt he wondered how such a being had capability to destroy and restore all at once. Perhaps it became clear to him why the Angel was referred to as such. A part of him definitely wanted to retaliate with his newfound strength, but the bigger part of him knew that it would have been twice as bad if he tried resisting again.

The Angel rose from the foot of the bed, standing next to the mid-air flame. "I will be back to give you further instructions." Downstairs, the front door opened. His smile returned. "Tell your delinquent daughter how much you love her before it's too late. If you tell anybody about this exchange, one of you will have to bury the other."

The mayor's voice cracked. "_Don't_-touch-my daughter." His face was beet-red at the mention of his child.

"Then don't disobey me." He twirled his fingers around the floating flame, dissolving it. He casually sauntered past the mayor, who was eyeing him with the utmost disdain, wishing he could do _anything _to keep this kid from going _anywhere _and hurting more people. And yet, there he sat, his mind still spinning of all the events that happened in the last five minutes.

The Angel opened up the window opposite to the door. He lifted his foot up on the sill, then turned back towards the mayor. "Some angels don't have wings." And with that, he jumped out of the second-story window.

The mayor quickly jumped toward the window, seeing if the "Angel" was hurt at all from the fall. He landed on the soft ground and rolled forward, continuing his casual saunter towards downtown.


End file.
